Mythreader
Appearance Dark colored scales. They are beautiful dark purple and blue when reflected off of the sun. Her underbelly is magenta but is very dark like it’s covered with more layers of black. Odd crystal blue eyes and she has small spikes on her head down to her tails. Her spikes are green, blue, purple, black, and dark shades of pink. Her horns are straight with a slight curve going zigzag making a small ‘z’. Her wings have small star shapes. They are light blue and white. Her height places at 6”1 in human height. Personality Mythreader is a very immature dragonet. She is also very shy. Myth is cautious and only jokes around when she’s with people she knows. Myth can be very intelligent. Math & Science are what she likes. She can get a little too overconfident too. She likes to write stories and draw. Myth can also be a couch potato, as she could spend hours without going outside. Myth can get real hostile too. Just don’t get on her bad side. Backstory When Myth was young, she was usually bullied because of her strange look. Even her own twin brother had left scars on her, both physically and emotionally. Her family seeemed very distant to her as a young dragonet. The only one she could count on was her best friend Dreamhunter. However, when Myth turned 4, Dream had turned against Mythreader and started to feel more and more suicidal. Once again, Myth was all alone. She began isolating herself from the evil world that covered her. It wasn’t until her father’s disappearance when her family started to be there for her. Well, except for Revenge. He was just there. Revenge still bullied and abused her at school. Sometimes he would threaten her. Myth couldn’t stand it anymore and ran away. She went to the Scorpion Den. A SandWing named Cactus took her in and taught her how be an assassin. One day, Myth heard news that a NightWing dragonet was being hatched after months of no NightWing eggs. She asked Cactus who was the mother. The news to her was shocking. When hpshe heard it was Jewelkeepers dragonet, she burst into puddles of tears. Mythreader told Cactus everything. Cactus decided to take Myth home, not just to meet her sister, but to reunite her with her family. When Mythreader arrived home, Jewel and Destiny started crying a strom. Revenge stood there quietly. He had no words for his sisters’ arrival. Revenge excused himself to his room. Myth wanted to check on him, but when Jewel saw Cactus, she raged. Cactus told Myth that she was one of the most wanted criminals. Myth didn’t care. She told her, “Well, you took me in when all my hope was lost.” Jewel and Cactus had come to terms. And Cactus and Myth parted their ways. Cactus promised to visit Myth from time to time. But now that that part was over, she ran up to her old room. Where Revenge and Myth shared a room. She opened the door and there was Revenge. His blood red scales reflected of the sunlight, and his eyes were glistening. “It’s time.” he had told her. Revenge told Myth why he bullied her, tears streaming down his face. Apparently, an IceWing named Aura had put a spell on Revenge to make him hate Myth. Aura was also Myth’s bully. Revenge was embarrassed. “I don’t deserve you. Or this family. After all I’ve done.” But despite Revenge’s abuse to her, Myth forgave him anyways. Another NightWing entered the room, and thought Revenge and Myth were a thing. “WHAT?! NO!!! She’s my sister, Dreamhunter you idiot!” Dreamhunter. Myth couldn’t look at her. It was kinda her fault Myth had run away. “Oh, Myth? You mean the little ugly idiot! She returned for more! HAH!” Dream laughed. Revenge peeked at the edge of the window. “She’s not ugly. She’s Unique, Graceful, Lovely, and most of all Yare.” And nothing could take back what she just saw. Revenge had fell of the window ledge. Myth knew what she had to do,she jumped off wings open, and swooped down the ledge of the mountain. Revenge had passed out when Myth grabbed him. After that day, Myth had taught Revenge the skills she had learned from Cactus. And they’re two good assassins. But they put that career aside for later in their life. Dream and Aura still bully Myth to this day, but know they hurt Revenge too. Foreteller, Myth’s younger sister, is always pretending to be a little princess. Destiny is always helping Mythreader when it comes to her depression that Myth still has. Myth’s mother is still depressed from the disappearance of Myth’s father. Relationships |-| Family= (The relationships take place AFTER the backstory) Scrollreader (Father) Myth never knew her father that well as he usually went on dangerous missions. Myth remembers that he called her ‘Mimi’. When Myth was about a 3 year old dragonet, he had disappeared on a mission to the Sky Kingdom. It is unknown if he is dead or not. Jewelkeeper (Mother) Mythreader’s mother was always there for her. She was kind and caring to Myth. Jewel always knew how to cheer Myth when she was feeling down. Myth and her mother have a deep and special bond between each other. Revenge (Twin Brother) Revenge and Myth are rivals to each other. Revenge is very mean and mischievous to other dragons while Mythreader is kind and caring like her mother. But, in their sibling lives, they love each other as a sibling very much. Destinyhunter (Older Sister) To Myth, Destiny is her role model. Myth and her older sister care for each other very much. Myth hoped to be as tough as she as when she grows up. Foreteller (Younger Sister) Myth is always playing with Foreteller. Foreteller and Myth have a smal prank rivalry. Foreteller is usually bullied, sp Myth is thre to keep her self esteem high when times aren’t so great. |-| Friends= Art of Mythreader E9E3C371-FBEA-4BF6-9CFA-53BADB144691.jpeg|Art by Tailbite10 AC2959B8-5F4A-488F-B47E-9A91D5102890.png|Ref by Lumin the Whisperer Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)